Afterwards
by Ksenia Kenobi
Summary: AU. How Ahsoka survives during Order 66.


**A/N: Well, guys. I guess there's a plenty of various versions how Ahsoka survive (or maybe not) Order 66. This one is mine. I'm not sure yet if it will be continued... We'll see.**

**Forgive my mistakes if there are any. I'm Russian and English isn't my mother tongue however I know it well (Level Advanced/C1 if you don't believe me)**

**Also published in Star Wars**

**So much for it. Read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Fire is everywhere. It seems like the whole planet has been turned into a burning ball and there's no rain to stop it. Citizens are in a panic; they've never seen anything like this before and even their old relatives fail to remember an event resembling this one.

Purple clouds of smoke prevent the pilots from seeing clearly. A lot of ships and space vessels crash into each other, thus creating another one enormous burning ball which doesn't hesitate to collapse and destroy everything around it.

White figures of clones pop here and there shooting anyone who dares to cross their way. People run and scream for help which is unlikely to come.

Execute Order 66 has been announced recently.

Ahsoka Tano spends her time searching for a safe place to think. Coruscant has always provided a wide range of such places but Fate refuses to leave the young Jedi alone. Soldiers in white uniform who have been her friends and comrades recently are following her now in order to kill.

Her surroundings are completely chaotic and burning. The Togruta leave one street for another, not really knowing what has happened and what to do next.

She's made an unsuccessful attempt to ask a clone trooper about it and nearly got herself killed. Confused and scared of everyone and everything she sneaks around like a ghost, unable to think clearly. Her heart is hammering in her chest, her cheeks are wet with tears and her mind is at a loss.

Ahsoka's left the unfriendly Jedi Temple as soon as it's been attacked by clones. A male human who's led them has reminded Ahsoka of someone but she had no time to find out. Afterwards, when she's heard younglings screams for help she was ready to pull herself for pieces.

And Tano is still blaming herself for leaving them. For being a coward.

She finds herself crossing another one street in this endless labyrinth and then suddenly she hears a voice calling her own name.

"Ahsoka!"

Like a wild animal, she hurries in opposite direction. Tears blind her vision and her grip on her lightsaber tightens. Whoever the person is she can't trust him or her. She can't trust anyone anymore.

Ahsoka bumps into something warm and soft and finds herself in the arms of a man. She instinctively struggles trying to escape but fails.

"Let me go!" she screams.

Tano suddenly recognizes his features and stills in his arms.

"Master Kenobi?" she asks weakly.

Obi-Wan gives her a kind smile and releases his grip.

Ahsoka opens her mouth again in attempt to ask him so many questions but her voice breaks. All she can do is whisper and whimper.

"Master… I don't understand… Clones… What happened… Master Skywalker… Where's he…"

"Stay focused, young one" Kenobi says in his usual calm voice. But the Togruta can easily see that he's pretending. His sad and broken eyes betray him

"Why are the clones killing everyone? What-"

"It's Order 66, young one. Kill all the Jedi because we've betrayed them" Obi-Wan responds sadly. Ahsoka's mouth falls open once again and she's lost for words once again.

"But… what the… how can they?"

"I know it's hard to take in it all now, Ahsoka. For now just try to concentrate. Yoda needs to see you. There's a lot to tell…" he sighs "Coruscant isn't a safe place anymore. Follow me"

The Jedi Padawan obeys, still feeling very confused.

* * *

Kenobi's small vessel jumps into hyper space.

"…So that's it" Obi-Wan says simply

Ahsoka gasps for air and leans back into her seat. Master Kenobi has just told her everything he knew. He's been honest.

Tano covers her face with her hands and is ready to cry but she can't. Anakin's turning into Vader, Senator Amidala's death (oh, and they actually turned out to be married), Chancellor Palpatine's revealing his true face of the Sith, the creation of the new Empire and…

She has no power to cry. She feels betrayed. Betrayed by the ones she's loved and trusted with all her heart. She feels anger boiling inside her. She's angry at Padme who was the reason for Skywalker's disobeying the Order. She's angry at Palpatine who made Anakin turn Dark Side.

Finally, she's angry at herself since she was unable to prevent him from doing it.

When she puts her hands away from her face she realizes that it's completely dry. She hasn't cried. And she won't.

Her white eyebrows furrow.

"Don't" Obi-Wan puts a hand on her shoulder while sending her waves of reassurance through the Force "Don't blame anyone for this, Ahsoka. You didn't know. Neither of us did"

"We… I… could've guessed" she says weakly, not meeting his eyes.

"Surely we could've done a lot of things. But we'd better think what we are to do now"

"I don't have any ideas"

"Maybe you don't" Kenobi smiles "But Master Yoda does"

* * *

**A/N: Here's annoying me again. Let me know whether it's worth to be continued or not!**


End file.
